


Kiss with a Fist

by albion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, M/M, in which jean and eren are idiots and everyone knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albion/pseuds/albion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[de-anon from the snk kink meme]</p><p><b>Prompt:</b> <i>Jean and Eren get into a lot of fights in public; everyone knows this.</i><br/><i>Jean and Eren's fights sometimes dissolve into angry kissing; everyone also knows this.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss with a Fist

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt and fill here: [http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2124.html?thread=2184524#cmt2184524]

"They're at it again."  
  
Annie looks over at to where Connie is looking, at Jean and Eren gripping each other's shirts in their hands, voices raised and insults being yelled across the ten centimetres that separate their faces.  
  
Off to one side, Sasha, Connie, Ymir and Krista have stopped sparring and are watching them with half interested looks. Armin and Marco, on the other hand, are watching them with tired expressions.  
  
Annie doesn't know why everyone is so engrossed in the sight of Jean and Eren fighting. They do this so often; get into loud fights and rip each other's clothing, pretending that they would both like nothing more than to slam one fist into the other's face.  
  
Everyone knows differently. Reiner and Bertholdt haven't even stopped sparring to watch, but keep launching themselves at each other with a distant fury that Annie knows is all part of the training. There's no way either of them would actually try and hurt the other.  
  
Mikasa appears from behind the barracks, and moves to catch Eren's arm before Armin gently takes her hand and pulls her back. Mikasa obliges grudgingly. Annie rolls her eyes, and continues walking past. Now Jean has got Eren on his back, one hand over Eren's mouth to muffle his cursing, and Eren appears to be trying to bite him in retaliation.  
  
This is all nothing new. Most likely what will now happen is that Shadis will appear around the corner, yell at the both of them, put them on laundry duty for the week, and everyone will go back to sparring. Or pretend sparring; whatever the case may be.  
  
It's all so dull and pathetic, Annie thinks.  
  
She touches the back of her hair to make sure that it's still tied up and no strands are coming out, then glances back one more time.  
  
This time, Eren has flipped Jean onto his back and is kissing him furiously. Jean's arms are wrapped around Eren's neck and he appears to be holding on for dear life, even as he attempts to strangle him. Eren lets out a loud gasping moan, and grinds down roughly against Jean.  
  
Annie sighs lightly.  
  
This too, is not new.

**Author's Note:**

> annie is my queen.


End file.
